


Fantastic Beasts and where to find them

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas surprises, F/M, IT WAS ONLY A KISS, Multi, Warm welcomes, a place together, falling for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jacob's memory is erased and Queenie is miserable. Newt is leaving for London. The story kinda fast forwards (that parts probably pretty boring anyway) Newt has returned to New York to deliver his book to Tina. Will he be able to make a move or will Tina have to make the move herself? Could they possibly be in a serious relationship, even with Grindlewald on the loose?I kinda backtracked, the story starts right after Jacob's memories have been erased...





	1. Jacob, Sunsets, and no Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for choosing to read this story, sorry if I spelled anything wrong. As you know, this fanfic is based off of Fantastic Beasts and where to find them

Newt stood and watched sadly as his friend walked into the cold rain. _After_ _all of the things they'd been through, how could he just let Jacob go?_ Jacob's delighted face while he held the Occamy swam through his mind. He pushed the memory away and found that he was staring out into the rain. He averted his eyes from the sight and they landed on Tina. Their eyes met and he quickly looked at the floor. He felt her lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He stiffened. _Why did he have to be like that? It was only Tina._

 

Queenie listened to Jacobs's thoughts while tears threatened to run down her cheeks, _How could I forget all of this? Will I remember anything? And most importantly, will I remember Queenie?_ She gave a weak smile.His last thoughts, before his knowledge of them was erased, were of her. She took her wand and summoned an umbrella. She walked out to Jacob and used her umbrella to shield him from the pouring rain. She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. She gave him a soft kiss and turned back to the subway entrance. As she walked back she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Tina placed a hand on her back to comfort her silently. Queenie couldn't help but smile at the sight of her sister attempting to calm both her and Newt.

 

Tina was standing awkwardly with one hand on Queenie's back and one on Newts shoulder. _Why did his jacket have to be so soft?_ Of course she was sad about Jacob but she felt the others were more attached to him, considering they had spent more time with him. She needed to be the stronger one here, like always. She noticed she was staring at Newt and shifted her gaze to Jacob.

 

Queenie put her hand on both of their arms and they jumped from the sudden touch.

 

A soft smile tugged at her lips as she said, "Time to go."

 

Tin nodded her head and they all headed into the deserted subway, together.

 

Newt kept his eyes on the ground as he walked. He was grateful for Tina's arm rubbing against his, reassuring him. He had been friends with Jacob for only a few days, it felt like a lifetime.

 

His thoughts drifted to his case. _Of course, he needed to feed them. This is the first time he's ever forgotten._

 

The auror's would take care of the rest of the damage.

 

Tina slipped her arm through Newt's. Together, the three of the turned and apparated into the Goldstein's flat.

 

He excused himself quickly and headed to his case to distract himself.

 

He walked around and fed the creatures. _Moon pellets to Mooncalves, dead mice to Occamys, and a few gold coins for the niffler._

 

He put up his supplies and sat to check on Pickett. The sun was setting in the case.

 

He heard the opening of the case and headed to the ladder. He was happy to see it was Tina.

 

As she stepped off the ladder she said jokingly,"Ya know, I know how to climb down a ladder. You don't have to watch me, I won't fall."

 

He moved his gaze from her and looked at the floor. He timidly glanced at her to see she looked tired and extremely sad.

 

The impact of losing Jacob hit her and slowly, her eyes became wet.

 

Newt looked at her worried and froze up. He had no idea what to do, he had never seen Tina cry.

 

Without asking, she walked up to him quickly and wrapped her arms around him. He hesitated but after she didn't pull back, he put his arms loosely around her.

 

For once in forever, she felt safe. She attempted speaking but Newt shushed her and placed his right hand on her soft black hair. _We're just friends, this is a friend hug, just friends,_ he thought quickly.

 

He grabbed her hand and a chair. He led her out to the grassy meadow to sit and watch the sunset. He cast a quick cushioning charm on the chair but still stood.

 

He offered her the chair and she shook her head. She gestured for him to sit instead.

 

He sat and to his great surprise, she sat sideways on his lap. He felt his cheeks burn as she put one hand on his chest and the other on his neck. She settled comfortably and he didn't have the heart to move her.

 

He sat with her leaning on his chest and watched the stars. Before long she was asleep and his white Demiguise happily settled to be his pillow. He fell asleep, one hand stuck under Tina's legs and the other on her back.

 

                                                                     _________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next morning he woke in a panic. There was a loud shriek. His mind immediately went to Tina.

 

  _What, is she hurt? Did a creature get her?_ His mind exploded with a million thoughts. He had jumped really bad and was surprised to find a shocked Tina in his arms.

 

Queenie stood in front of them with a shocked and endearing look on her face. She looked at them lovingly.

 

Tina laid back on his chest and mumbled something about not getting any ideas. He laid back in his chair too and looked at Queenie, annoyed. She had dropped two cups on the floor. She quickly repaired them and sent them away. He raised his eyebrows.

 

Queenie shrugged and said, "Sorry, I came in here to give you guys tea and coffee. I was so shocked to see you guys all snuggled up together."

 

_SNUGGLED UP TOGETHER!?! They weren't snuggling at all... Probably._

 

Queenie raised her eyebrows at his thought but continued, "Well, you two should get ready, Tina has a lot to do today. I'll leave you to wake her up" She smiled, "WITHOUT coffee" and with that, she left.

 

He watched her go and then moved to look at Tina. He gently shook her, "Tina."

 

She didn't even notice him, "TINA!" The corner of her mouth moved and she knew she was just pretending to be asleep.

 

He poked her lightly on her side. She smiled. He did it again but on the other side. She giggled and he gently lifted her up.

 

He set her on her feet. She went limp as soon as her feet touched the ground. He caught her before she hit the ground and she laughed at him. He moved her and sat her in the chair.

 

He got really close to her ear. He blushed just being close to her. He whispered, "Don't forget about Graves. You need to find him, you have work to do."

 

He blew in her ear and she poked him in the side. He twisted and she stood over him, wide awake and eyes flaring with excitement.

 

She helped him up and said, "Truce" _She is so close..._ He backed up and stared at the floor, blushing. She gave his a shy grin and went to climb the ladder.

 

He let out a sigh of relief and went to take a shower in his hut. He scrubbed the dirt off his blue coat and hung it to dry. He went around and fed the creatures then headed outside the case.

 

He was greatful when he came up to a huge breakfast prepared by Queenie. He was so hungry.

 

Tina had gotten ready and as he ate, she read the no-maj paper. She took his biskett off his plate and was eating it while she said goodbye to everyone.

 

She hugged Queenie and said something he didn't catch. He didn't expect a goodbye from her but he got one anyway. She pulled him to his feet and gave him a big hug.

 

She waved to them one last time and then apparated to the ministry.

 

Once Tina had gone, Queenie said, "You're a miracle worker, she never gets up without coffee. How'd you do it?"

 

He shrugged and thought of how he had poked her and in return she poked him.

 

Queenie grinned at the thought happily and he just rolled his eyes knowingly.


	2. Graves, Suspitions, and Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina finds Graves, Tina sees Newt's scars, Newt and Tina say goodbye... for now
> 
> Mostly put in Tina's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry if i spelt or got anything wrong

She started walking as soon as she finished apparating. She had a lot to do, she needed to find Graves...

 

As she searched through her notes for clues, she thought of Newt. She hadn't even checked to make sure he was okay after he dueled Grindlewald. Such a strong wizard trying to harm him. Though she'd admit Newt is a powerful wizard too, his powers couldn't cope with Grindlewald's.

 

She blew her hair out of her face and sighed. She read over the notes but nothing got through to her. She searched through the notes on Grindlewald's trial and found a possible address. She pulled herself together and walked to go to President Picquery's office.

 

She bit her lip as she noticed people staring. She wasn't an auror anymore but she did know she had the right to help in the search of Grave's whereabouts. Grave's had been her tutor, he had taught her all the struggles of being an auror. She sighed at the though of him and turned to stand in front of the president's office.

 

The door flew open and a red-faced auror exited, mumbling angrily. _Not the best timing..._

 

She held her head high and entered the room. The president stood with her hands on the back a chair calmly.

 

Tina bowed her head slightly and looked up at her upon entering the room.

 

Picquery sounded tired, "What is it miss Goldstein?"

 

Tina spoke softly and carefully, "I have a clue to the location of Mr. Percival graves. Based on notes and records, he should be in an abandoned on 23rd and 10th street."

 

Picquery quickly said, "Take another auror, just to be safe. Good luck."

 

With a nod, Tina walked out of the room. She told the nearest auror, who wasn't busy, to get ready to leave. She gathered her things and met the auror under the hanging clock. With a kind nod, she touched his arm and together they turned.

 

After walking a small distance, they came upon their destination. The place was so torn up that is was a miracle it was still standing. They headed inside, trying not to touch the walls. She walked carefully to the basement stairs. The young auror let out a shaky breath in disbelief.

 

A small tent stood in the center of the room, one too small to hold Graves. She walked up to it slowly. She could sense the magic surrounding it. She worked with her temporary partner to remove the strong charms. After succeeding, she gently opened the tent door. As she suspected, magically expanded. A dark mass laid in the corner and she stared at the mass. Her partner's hand closed around her upper arm, then he touched the tent. He turned and they were standing in President Picquery's office.

 

The president jumped in shock and then called out for others to help them. Healers carried the tent to the medical department. Picquery put and reassuring hand on her shoulder and said, "Well done, and although you won't like this, I order you to take the day off... This must be harder for you than most."

 

Tina looked longingly at the tent but chose to follow orders. She nodded and apparated back to her and Queenie's flat.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

She walked to into the flat and quietly closed the door. She faced the door and hung her coat. She turned and blushed slightly at the looks on Newt's face. Queenie had gone to work earlier. He was frozen with a cup of tea halfway to his lips. He watched her carefully, as if observing one of his many creatures. He set down his tea but stayed in the same position. He had his legs spread along the length of the couch. He half sat, half laid.

 

She sighed and, not knowing what came over her, pretty much fell on him. She laughed when his cheeks turned bright red. _He's adorable, almost makes makes me forget about..._ She shifts her self up and buries her head in his neck. He tensed, not knowing what to do. She laughed, _he probably had no idea what to do. Girls probably don't just come home and lay on him._

 

She put her head on his shoulder and looked at him. He looked extremely uncomfortable. She gently put her hand on his cheek to reassure him. He looked at her in a way that made her stomach flip. He put an arm around her. She daringly moved her thumb over his bottom lip.

 

_Wow, my life is so strange. One moment i'm grieving over my kidnapped mentor, the next i'm laying on a man and thinking about kissing him. Wow that's weird. Laying on a man, more specifically Newt. Kind, gentle Newt._

 

They looked in eachother's eyes, lost in thought. A pop broke the spell and they both jumped. They turn to see a concerned Queenie rambling, "TINA? Are you..." She was putting up her coat. She spoke exactly what they were thinking, "Don't notice what?" She turned at the exact moment and her eyes went wide at the sight.

 

There they laid, frozen. Tina's hand on his neck and him arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Tina's immediate thought, _Queenie... we weren't doing ANYTHING. I only kinda laid on top of him in a joking-fashion... Nothing like that._

 

Queenie looked at her with a you-thought-about-kissing-him-don't-gimme-that-crap look on her face. Both Newt and Tina's faces turned bright red in embarrassment. She put her forehead on his shoulder for a second. She and Newt struggled to get up quickly. He leaned forward to hide his embarrassment and Tina rushed to help Queenie with dinner.

 

She looked at Queenie and thought, _Thanks for ruining the moment!_  

 

Queenie looked apologetic as she set the table. They ate dinner in an awkward silence and Newt went to feed his creatures.

 

Queenie spoke sternly as soon as he was gone, "You need to be careful! If somebody else would have caught you too like that, they might not understand! I could ruin Newt's reputation or yours. Or even worse... You could fall in love. Teenie, to fall in love and then the person leave, it's horrible!" Her eyes turned wet and Tina quickly pulled her into a hug, understanding.

 

Queenie walked quickly to her room while saying, "I need time alone, you can sleep in Newt's room." Tina swore she caught a wink as she closed the door.

 

Tina walked to Newt's room to find that he had gone down inside the case. She scrambled to stand in front of the case. She smoothed down her hair and began climbing down into the case.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

The case was as impressive as usual. She searched for Newt and finally spotted him through his shed window. He was putting on a shirt and she saw how many scars he had on his back. She raced inside and caught him before he had put on the shirt. He blushed when he say her staring at all of his scars. She walked up to him and ran her fingers down a long scar on his side. He laughed lightly.

 

She knew she had a mischievous grin on her face when she said, "Can it be true? The amazing Newt Scamander is ticklish?"

 

He backed away and said, "Definitely not."

 

She walked up to him and poked his side. She was satisfied when he started laughing. He knew he'd been caught, he laughed, "And you are not Miss Goldstein?"

 

She giggled and he moved forward to tickle her lightly. She poked him multiple times and they both fell, laughing on the bed. He turned and tickled her again she laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they both caught their breath while their foreheads touched. She came back to reality and noticed he had no shirt on and they were very close. He seemed to notice it too and blushed.

 

She reach behind her and grabbed his clean shirt. She put it on his face so that he was distracted. He shook it off of his head smiled at her shyly. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and he turned red. She brushed his hair away from his face and backed away. He seemed reluctant to let her go but he did anyway. She grabbed his dirty shirt, and faced away from him. She pulled her shirt off and put on his dirty one. He smiled and said, "Ya know that's dirty right? Probably smells of dirt and sweat."

 

She smiled and said, "Nope, to me it smells like you. Earthy and perfect. It's just to sleep in anyways."

 

He raised his eyebrows, "Queenie won't notice? I don't want her thinking..."

 

Tina shrugged, "Queenie said she wants to be alone, she said for me to sleep in your room." He blushed at this news so she reassured him, "Not in the same bed, you sleep in the case and I'll sleep in your room in the flat." After a quick kiss on the cheek, she said her goodbyes and headed back to the ladder. Before she reached it, she heard Newt running to tell her something and stopped. She turned and watched him. He had a sad look on his face.

 

He didn't stop running, even when he reached her. He wrapped his arms around her, picked her up, and twirled her around. He put his face in her neck and stiffened. She ran her hands through his hair, asking him whats wrong. He blurted it out as if he couldn't hold it in anymore, "I leave tomorrow." She holds him tighter as a tear falls down her face. He kisses her cheek sweetly and suddenly just walks away. She climbs the ladder, shaking, and snuggles into Newt's soft bed. It smells of him. She soon lets herself drift off to sleep.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

He wakes up like he always does, birds chirping and everything perfect. Everything is not perfect though. Today's the day he leaves Tina.

 

He gets up groggily and runs a hand through his unkept hair. _I'll just have to leave quick. It won't hurt as much. Like ripping off a band-aid._

 

He comes out of his case to see Tina's already awake. Before he opens the door, he takes a deep breath. _I've got this._

 

He's barely placed a hand on the doornob when the door flies open. He's standing awkwardly in front of an annoyed Queenie. She pulls him by his arm and pretty much throws him on the couch next to Tina. Tina leans on his shoulder and he puts an arm around her shoulders.

 

Queenie looks at them sternly and begins to interrogate them, "Okay, somethings going on with you too. You keep disappearing into the case together. I found you, Tina, laying on Newt twice. And don't think I haven't noticed that is Newt's shirt you're wearing." Both Newt and Tina blushed. Queenie slaps his arm and says, "Hands off of my sister." He moves his arm away and Tina stands up.

 

She looks at Queenie seriously and puts hands on both her shoulders. She quietly says, "Newt's leaving today."

 

Queenie looks mad and says, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO FALL FOR HIM! I KNEW HE'D LEAVE!," Queenie bursts into tears, "THEY ALWAYS DO!"

 

Tina hugs her sister softly while he just sits and looks blankly at them. _When did they talk about this? They talked about HIM?!?_ The thought terrified him.

 

Queenie looked at him and nodded as if to tell him she feels his pain.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Here he is, suitcase in hand, standing in the rain. He stands near his boat and looks at Tina. She reaches up and runs her fingers through his hair. She gives his a shy smile and suddenly he can't take it anymore. He turns to leave but turns back to Tina. He brushes away her tear and says, "I'll send you a copy of my book." She nods, still sad.

 

She puts her arms around his neck and gives him a tight hug. She gives him a watery smile so he inches closer to her. He leans down a little bit and gives her a short, soft kiss. As soon as the kiss has ended, she kisses him again. This time the kiss is passionate and long. They break away and he pulls her into a tight hug. He slowly whispers, "Maybe I'll deliver that book myself." And with that, he turns and walks onto his boat.

 

Tina watches until she can't see him anymore. She quickly turns and apparates back to the flat.


	3. Jacobs return and an interrogation by Queenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt comes back from London. His book has been published.
> 
> 6 months have passed since he left. Will the kiss change anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much all you need to know about what Tina did while Newt was gone; She nursed Graves back to health and moped around the house, missing Newt. 
> 
> Queenie went into Jacob's new bakery to find that he still remembered Newt's creatures... and her. Queenie and Tina pieced together all the memories he had lost for him. Jacob and Queenie are pretty much a couple now.
> 
> Newt worked hard to get his book published and, eventually, it did.

He walked to the bow of the boat and leaned on the railing. The sight was amazing, 1926 New York. He took a deep breath. He was only gonna see the girl he had kissed before leaving. Both her and her sister were to pick him up at the dock.

 

The boat slowed to a stop. It had only seemed like seconds... He was NOT ready. Maybe he shouldn't have come... He would be a burden.

 

He shook his shaggy hair out of his eyes and sighed. They were to waiting for him now. He turned around and quickly walked to the dock. As soon as he stepped off the boat, he heard the familiar, "Newt!"

 

Tina came running up to him and he caught her as she jumped up to hug him. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight. He would never let her go again...

 

He opened his eyes to see Queenie's blond hair and wide smile. He blushed and set Tina down carefully. He kept his hand on her waist though. She didn't seem to mind, if anything she stood closer to him. Her eyes were bright and he realized how much he had really missed her.

 

Queenie blushed slightly and grinned at him. He moved his eyes to the floor and heard Tina said, "Newt, we have lots to tell you but lets go to the flat first." He nodded gingerly and she slipped her hand through his. She touched his upper arm and together they turned.

 

He opened his eyes, shaking his head to clear the dizziness, to see Jacob looking eagerly at him. Jacob turned to Tina, "You tell him yet?" Newt looked at Tina, confused. What was he gonna hear?

 

Tina looked at him eagerly, "Jacob got his memories back! Isn't that great?"

 

Newt lifted her up and twirled her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and by the time they had stopped twirling, she kissed him passionately. He kissed her with just as much love. They continued kissing until Tina pulled away happily.

 

Queenie and Jacob watched them out out of the corners of their eyes as they made dinner casually. Newt blushed, noticing this.

 

The whole rest of the night, he was constantly touching her. He knew he was being clingy but he had missed her so much. She seems to have missed him too because she refused to let him out of her sight. Soon it was time for bed. They all had been watching the fire when Queenie whispered something to Jacob. He nodded, and she let him off to her room to talk to him.

 

Tina grinned lovingly. She was laying on him as he stroked her hair. She spoke softly, "They must be going to bed, guess we should too." He raised his eyebrows at her and she shrugged. "They've been sharing a room forever. I've been sleeping in your room. They say that since they share a room, we have to."

 

He blushed deeply at that last statement. Sleep... in the same room? He rubbed her back, deep in thought. Tina sighed and said, "I transfigured another bed, it'll be fine." He half smiled and her. She slowly got up and offered him her hand. He looked from the floor to her hand. She sighed again and grabbed his hand, helping him up.

 

They walked slowly, hand in hand to their room. _Their room!_ She pulled him inside when he paused at the doorway. She giggled when he said, "Merlin's beard, Tina!"

 

She stepped forward and kissed him, running her hands through his hair. She smiled at him and said, "I like your hair longer like this. It looks handsome on you." He blushed at this and she laughed, kissing him lightly. "Now, go get ready for bed." She bit her lip, looking worried. He kissed her and jokingly said, "Okay, and you better be here when I come back."

 

She laughed and he headed to change. He pulled his white shirt on and slipped on a pair of shorts. He opened the door to the room slowly. He looked up from the floor and his jaw dropped. Tina stood there with his shirt on and shorts that were so short they could barely be seen under the baggy shirt. He looked at her bare legs and smirked. He quickly covered up his smile and looked up at her.

 

She blushed and said, "I've been sleeping in your shirt ever since you left, it reminds me of you." He opened his mouth and then closed it again. He couldn't help but think of how he had replaced Leda's picture with one of her. He promised himself he'd make a new picture of her looking this fabulous. Tina turned away blushing, "I look horrible don't I?"

 

At this, he stepped forward saying, "No, you look..." She turned away slightly when he didn't finish. He looked her straight in the eye. "Amazing" he finished. Tina turned away in surprise, blushing. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek softly, "Good night."

 

With that he crawled into his bed and relaxed on the soft cushions. Tina turned off the lights with her wand and crawled into her bed. Newt quickly fell asleep and dreamed of his Tina.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He was shook awake by a worried looking Tina, "Newt!" He was immediately awake. He sat up quickly.

 

Tina quietly said, "I had a nightmare. Can I..." He nodded tiredly and moved his covers so that she could climb in.

 

He laid back with Tina next to him. She curled up next to him and he stroked her hair while they both drifted off to sleep.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He woke up to Tina moving and mumbling in her sleep. It was dawn anyway, he began to slide away from Tina when she deliberately laid on top of him. She grabbed his neck and kissed him roughly. He savored her warm kiss. He put one hand on the side of her neck and the other on her waist. He broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. Her hands played with his hair and he could only think one thing, _I love you._ Tina messed with the buttons on his shirt lovingly, as if thinking the same thing.

 

Queenie walked in the room at that moment. She looked to Newt's bed to see them tangled up together, Newt's hands on Tina's waist and Tina with her hands on his shirt buttons. Definitely a strange sight, Tina usually didn't show affection to anyone. Queenie blushed and said, "Sorry, I thought-"

 

Tina scowled and said, "No, it's fine." She pushed herself off him and sat up next to him. He quickly sat up too. Jacob walked in saying, "Hey what's taking so-" He froze when he saw them sitting up... in the same bed. He grinned, embarrassed and said, "Queenie, dear, we should probably leave them be..." Queenie set down a tray piled with food and walked back out, mumbling an apology again. Jacob closed the door behind them.

 

Tina threw herself backwards, sighing. Newt laid back down awkwardly. He reached over and put a hand on her hip, kissing her sweetly before saying, "We better get ready..." Tina sighed and looked at him. She stood up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He laid on his back and closed his eyes, sighing.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He sat in his case, thinking of a way to give Tina his book. He could think of nothing. His wooden door opened suddenly and he jumped. He was surprised to see Queenie walk in. The case usually wasn't her forte. He stood up and Queenie looked at him suspiciously.

 

She looked around the room while casually speaking, "Just give the book to her, she's just happy you're here. You're the gift, not the book." She continued to look around. He looked at her, confused about what she was doing. She spoke softly, "Why, Newt, how could you wonder what i'm doing? I'm obviously looking for the picture you said you'd put up." She looked at him keenly, "Ya know, the one with her in your old shirt." He sucked in a breath and she smirked.

 

Queenie leaned forward and said, "Tell me everything."


	4. Surprise, We're going to London!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob, Newt, and Tina get some exciting news. Newt and Tina go to London.
> 
> Sorry if i spelt anything wrong!

Tina walked out into the living room to see Queenie and Jacob watching her closely. She rolled her eyes, she's not a zoo animal. She sipped her coffee and sat across from them. She wouldn't meet her sister's eyes.

 

Queenie sighed and finally said, "You can't act like nothing happened." Jacob hurriedly went into the kitchen.

 

Tina rolled her eyes, "NOTHING happened. We just... I had a nightmare so I slept in Newt's bed with him. One thing led to another and we kissed, that's it." Queenie's legilimens confirmed this was true but she still was curious. She raised her eyebrows instead of agreeing. Tina scowled, her sister was always so nosy. "Teenie..." Queen began speaking but stopped as Newt entered the room. _He is so handsome..._ she thought and then fixed Queenie with a icy stare, daring her to say anything.

 

Her sister stormed off to her room just as Newt sat on the couch. Newt looked confused but said nothing. Jacob rushed to check on Queenie, mumbling something about cleaning off the desk. A soon as Jacob left, Newt gave Tina a questioning look and she merely shook her head. Newt seemed to understand and softly squeezed her hand. She put her forehead on his shoulder, waiting for Jacob to retrieve Queenie.

 

Queenie stuck her head out of the door and said, "Teenie, can we talk... in private?"

 

Tina nodded, "We can talk in the case." She kisses Newt on the cheek and added, "I'll feed the creatures while i'm down there, try to talk to Jacob, K?" Newt gave her a shy smile as she walked into the room they share.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tina had known something was wrong immediately but she didn't let it show. Now she and Queenie walked through the case alone. Tina shut the door to the wooden hut and Queenie broke into tears immediately. Tina put her arms around her sister comfortably. After Queenie had finally pulled herself together enough to talk, she said the words loud and clear, "Teenie... I'm going to be a mother."

 

Queenie broke into tears once again. Tina tried to comfort her by saying, "Why are you crying? Aren't you happy?" Queenie nodded and Tina suddenly understood, "Jacob will stay, he'll be so excited! Everything will be fine, I promise."

 

After Queenie was finished crying, Tina helped her care for the animals. They headed outside the case and went into the living room to see both Newt and Jacob each bearing a gift. Tina looked at Newt in surprise. He looked so sure of himself, so unlike the Newt she first knew. Queenie had hugged Jacob and was doing a great job of acting normal.

 

The two couples sat on the couch together. Jacob smiled and kindly said, "You first Newt." Newt nodded and held out the gift for her to take. It was square and whatever's inside is soft. She unwrapped the gift to see a first edition copy on Newt's book. She let out a cry of joy and excitement. Newt smiled as she observed the cover. A red leather cover and gold lettering saying Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. She brushed her thumb over the gold letters spelling Newt's name, he said shyly, "Just like I promised." She grabbed his collar and pulled him into a long kiss.

 

She then turned to Queenie and Jacob, adjusting herself to sit on Newt's lap. She held the book close to her and put her head on his shoulder. She politely said, "Your turn Queenie." She winked.

 

Jacob handed her the small parcel and she carefully opened it. It was a jewelry box. She opened it and inside sat a diamond ring. Jacob began to speak but she cut him off, "Yes" she said quietly. Jacob gave her a big kiss and suddenly Tina noticed how awkward it is to see other people kiss. Jacob slipped the ring on her left hand and she gasped at the beauty of it.

 

Jacob enthused about how happy he was but surprisingly, Queenie stopped him. He looked confused. She stood and pulled him up with her. She spoke quietly, "Now, Jacob, you've gotten me a gift I can never forget. Now let me give you mine." Jacob grinned while she took his hands, "Jacob, you're gonna be a father." Jacob's face went slack so she hugged him, tears going down her face "Jacob i'm pregnant." reality hit Jacob quickly. Queenie looked worried and then surprised and he hugged her happily. She let out a sigh of relief.

 

Newt looked completely puzzled. Tina kissed his cheek and said jokingly, "Did you hear? Queenie's gonna have a baby!" Newt looked at her in alarm. She hugged him tightly and, sure enough, he hugged her back. A single tear of joy went down his face. She looked at him in shock, he had never cried before. She wiped the tear away and gave him a soft kiss. Then a longer, rougher one. The kiss lasted what felt like forever. At that moment, she thought five important words, _I love you Newt Scamander_.

 

\--------------------------------------Little Author's Note---------------------------------------------------

It's been a month since Jacob proposed. Newt has pretty much moved in with Tina, Jacob and Queenie are as happy as ever.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

There they lay, cuddled together, both totally in love with each other... Though they haven't said it to each other yet...

 

Queenie stood, looking down on Newt and Tina. She had come to deliver breakfast but didn't have the heart to wake them. She set down the trays on the end table for them to find later. She silently left the room. Tina jumped up almost as soon as the door closed. Newt opened his eyes and grinned playfully. She sat next to him casually. He turned suddenly to her, "So... last night at dinner, what'd you mean?" She laid across his body. She just closed her eyes. She was so tired of this whole trying-to-tell-someone-you-love-them-thing. She had meant to tell him the night before, but she backed out of it.

She sighed, _Why is life so complicated?_ She knew Queenie would know they were awake so she pushed herself off him. She looked at him seriously, "Are you... ever going to go back to London?"

 

He considered her question and curtly answered, "No, I don't plan too." That was all she wanted to know. She hugged him and said, "Good, because I don't wanna leave Queenie anytime soon." His eyebrows raised and she blushed, adding, "What? You think I would let you leave alone? Think again." He blushed and she smiled. She kissed him and then she left to get ready.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief, Tina was never going to leave him.

 

After getting ready for work, she walked into the kitchen. She made coffee while Newt blushed and Queenie gave him a surprised look, reading him mind. Tina scowled, Queenie didn't think she would leave for Newt? Of course she would, she loved him. Queenie gave her a slight nod of respect.

 

Tina kissed Newt goodbye and apparated to work. She walked immediately to Graves' office. He looked at her in surprise. He stood up and walked around his desk he spoke in an excited voice, "You've decided to be an auror again?" Tina nodded her head and Graves smiled happily. His face suddenly went serious, "You love Newt Scamander." Tina blushed, he had always been able to read her easily. Graves barely nodded, knowing he had guessed correctly, "You haven't told him yet?" Tina looked at the floor.

 

Graves put a hand on her shoulder, kindly saying, "I'm sure he loves you too." Tina nodded slowly, and then went to her office. She thought about what Graves had said and silently agreed. She finished her work, thinking of Newt, and headed home. As soon as she apparated, she sensed something had made everyone tense. She looked around the room to see a pale Newt sitting on the couch. Queenie sat, awkwardly looking at the floor. Jacob was holding a letter and quickly handed it to her. She began to read it,

 

_Dear Newt,_

_Mother has unfortunately fallen ill. It's bad. I hope you'll come as soon as possible. I believe mum's only hanging in there long enough to see you one last time. I recommend you bring your Tina. I think it'd be better_ _for you to have some emotional support. Please hurry._

_Wishing you the best, Theseus_

 

She read it over and over until it got through to her. Newt's mom is... dying? She recalled Newt saying something about his mom raising Hippogriffs. He never mentioned anything about his dad and brother though, she guessed they weren't that close. She looked to Newt. He looked so miserable. She sat next to him and threw her arms around him. He buried his face into her neck. He shook slightly and she guessed he was crying. She ran her hand through his hair saying, "I'm so sorry... How about we leave tomorrow?"

 

He nodded slightly and hugged her back. They stayed like that a long time, Tina rubbing his back gently. Queenie and Jacob left to discuss the turn of events. Tina held Newt, comforting him. He leaned back to look at her, his face clearly showing his sorrow. She said the three words she was thinking, "I love you." Newt looked at her, slightly surprised. Tina blushed deeply and looked at the floor.

 

Newt kissed her and said, "I love you too." She smiled and he half smiled. She grabbed his hand and pulling him to their room saying, "We better get ready to leave." He avoided her eyes so she kissed his cheek before saying, "It'll be fine. We'll get through this together." They had spent and hour packing when they heard Queenie yell, "Time for dinner!" Newt and Tina left for the kitchen without speaking. She squeezed his hand and they both sat down. Tina turned to see Newt's favorite food lying in front of them. She smiled at her sister's kind gesture.

 

They ate silently and afterwards Newt asked Tina to help him feed the creatures in the case. She nodded and he led her into the case. She was happy to see Pickett getting along with the other bowtruckles. She and Newt walked around the case happily. Newt let her feed the Mooncalves and was surprised when they didn't trust her. He bent down to be level with them and said, "Be nice to mummy, she has your food." Tina looked at him with amusement and surprise and said, "Since when have you been calling me mummy to them?" He blushed and stood to face her.

 

He mumbled, "Ever since we... said goodbye..." Tina raised her eyebrows and said, "That long?" Then she smirked, "So that makes you dad then?" He looked away from her, embarrassed. She smiled sweetly and said, "It's fine, i'm happy to have magical creature children!" He avoided her eyes so she stepped forward and kissed him. The Mooncalves took advantage and dove for the bucket of food. Tina quickly moved the bucket. She held up a handful of moon pellets, saying, "Now, Now, my children, You'll get your food! Mummy was just kissing Daddy. Then I was gonna feed you." Newt put an arm around her waist and looked at the Mooncalves fondly.

 

Tina had never thought that her children would be creatures but she was perfectly happy. She fed the eager Mooncalves and her and Newt head back into the real world. The world where she didn't have a ton of creature-babies with Newt. She sighed and threw herself on her and Newt's bed. They had gotten rid of the other one a long time ago. Newt just laid on top of her, going limp. She laughed saying, "Oh, you're gonna lay on me now?" Newt blew in her ear and she laughed again. She struggled to escape but Newt kissed her softly. They were both laughing at the same time. She managed to bring her hands up and she put them on Newt's warm face.

 

She broke the kiss and looked at him in surprise. He usually wasn't that hot... She used all of her strength and pushed him to the side. She moved next to his head and felt his forehead. Sure enough, it was very hot. She looked at him, worried. He looked at her in shock, saying, "I'm fine." She scowled, "No Newt, you're not fine. I think you're sick." He fixed his gaze over her shoulder. He knew. She sighed and made him sit up. He wouldn't look at her so she reassured him, "I'm not mad, just... Next time say something." He blushed and she told him to stay there.

 

She got a rag and put it under the running water. She got a cup and filled it up. She hurried back to Newt and was relieved to see he was still sitting there. She pressed the damp rag to his forehead. He looked at her awkwardly. She kissed his cheek and made him drink some water. She headed into the case and made a Pepperup potion.

 

She came back into the room to see Newt slumped over, most likely asleep. She shook him and he mumbled something. She whispered, "Newt, you gotta take this potion, it'll help." Newt nodded and she tipped the potion into his mouth. She watched as steam came out of his ears. He was already asleep again. She eased him out of his blue coat and hung it up. She got into bed and sat up next to him. He immediately put his head on her shoulder. She snuggled up next to him and, with difficulty, fell asleep.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

She woke up to a loud pop. Queenie must have been leaving for work. She had asked Graves to let her have two weeks off to go to London with Newt. She realized she was laying on her side. She looked up to see an asleep Newt with his head on her hip. He looked so peaceful. She moved slightly and Newt jumped up. He looked perfectly fine. The Pepperup potion must have worked. He blushed when he noticed he had been laying on her.

 

She ran her fingers through his unkept hair and said, "You feeling okay? You know we have to leave today, right?" He looked at her with a blank expression on his face. He must have no idea what she's talking about. She scooted down so she was face to face with him. She touched his cheek and he felt pretty normal. She kissed him. He laid back down but she urged him to get up, "Newt, you know we have to get up. Come on!"

 

He just watched her silently. He suddenly pulled her close to him and kissed her. She deeply enjoyed the kiss, he hadn't kissed her like this in forever. He broke the kiss after what seemed like forever. He smiled shyly and said, "You're right. After we get ready we can feed the kids." She nodded and got up to take a quick shower. She came back into the room to see that Newt was in the case and decided to follow him.

 

Once inside the case, she grabbed the bucket of Moon pellets. She began to walk to the Mooncalf habitat but stopped when she saw Newt. He was just chatting casually to his niffler. She set down the bucket and walked up behind Newt quietly. She yelled out, "Felix!" Newt jumped at the sudden noise. The niffler looked at Tina and defiantly ran back in his nest. Tina blew a strand of hair out of her face. She looked at Newt instead. He was wearing a white collared shirt and jeans. She noticed she was staring and she looked at the ground.

 

It suddenly hit her, she was meeting Newt's parents. She had just worn a blouse and skinny jeans. She felt Newt's arm go around her waist and, as if reading her mind, he said, "You look beautiful, don't worry." She nodded and looked up at him. She put her hand on his cheek and rubbed his bottom lip, just like she did long ago. He took her hand and led her outside the case. They climbed the ladder and gathered their things.

 

Once they had everything, She walked to the door. Newt called after her. She turned and he was holding out his blue coat to her. She shook her head and he said, "You'll get cold, just please wear it." She set down her things and allowed him to put it on her. The sleeves were way to long and covered her hands completely. She picked up her stuff and he grabbed her upper arm. They turned and were standing near a large boat.

 

She looped her arm through his and together they boarded the boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named Newt's niffler after the potion Felix Felicis, or liquid luck. The niffler causes nothing but trouble and is bad luck so I thought it would be ironic for him to be named after a potion for luck, which is something Newt needs every time the niffler escapes.


	5. Theseus, meeting parents, and one mad Hippogriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Newt arrive in London, Tina meets Newt's family, and She also saves him from an extremely mad Hippogriff
> 
> Sorry if I spelt anything wrong

He woke with his arm around Tina. He yawned while he looked around the room. They were staying in a room on their way to London. He put his head on her shoulder and she scooted closer to him. He felt the boat slow and Tina jumped. She yawned and put her arms around his neck. Sleep tugged at him but Tina shook slightly and he focused on her. He kissed her and quietly said, "The boat's slowing, we better get ready to go." Tina nodded and headed off to get ready.

 

He got ready and quickly fed his creatures, he had slipped an exited Felix an extra coin. He and Tina gathered their things. He let Tina use his coat again, considering it was cold outside. They exited their room and Tina dragged him off to the bow. They stood and felt the breeze blow against them. Tina pulled him close and rested her forehead on his shoulder. He awkwardly put an arm around her and used his free hand to hold the railing.

 

The boat slowed to a stop at the dock. Theseus would be waiting to meet them there. He sighed, he hadn't seen his brother in eight years. He had never bothered to return home. Hopefully he'd forgive him. He sighed and took Tina's hand. Together, they walked off the boat and through the crowds. He spotted Theseus immediately. His brother is lanky and far more handsome than he is. His brother spotted them and brushed his black hair out of his eyes. His hair was as black their dad's.

 

Tina looked happily at Theseus. Newt couldn't help but feel jealous. Tina squeezed his hand gently, feeling him tense. Theseus looked at him happily, "Ah. Newt, it's been a while." He looked at Tina, "You must be miss Tina, pleasure." Newt avoided Tina's gaze and Theseus gestured for them to start going. Theseus walked along joyfully and Tina pulled Newt to follow.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Theseus led them to a car and he knew they were to stop by the Manor first. His brother hopped in the front seat and they slid into the back seat. The car was magically expanded but Tina sat as close to him as possible. When the car started moving, Tina whispered, "Why are you so jealous? I was just being nice. I'm NOT interested in your brother, he's not as handsome as you." He sighed with relief. She wasn't interested in his brother, that's a first.

 

He looked her in the eye, "I just... I can't stand when you look at other... people." Tina put her hand on his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her roughly. They broke the kiss when Theseus said, "We're here." His brother smirked, "And no snogging in the backseat of my car." Tina looked at him in confusion, not knowing what snogging is. Newt, on the other hand, blushed.

 

Newt grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the car. She tightened her grip on his hand when she saw the house. Her jaw dropped. He blushed, he had never taken anyone to his house before. Tina looked him in surprise. He just shrugged. It was what it was. He looked at it, it was a two story house, there was nothing special about it except for the Hippogriff pens in the back. Sure, they owned a few acres, but they were a perfectly normal family.

 

Theseus was already halfway to the house when he yelled, "Merlin's beard, Hurry up!" Tina's eyes were shining when she looked at him. He smiled and she dragged him off to go look at the house. She stopped in front of the door. She put her arm through his and leaned her head on his upper arm. He opened the door and lead her into the house. She gasped. His mum had the usual decorations out but he agreed that it looked beautiful. He looked around, he hadn't seen it in years.

 

While waiting for his book to be published, he stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. He hadn't told his mum or brother he was even in London. He had left home to write his book long ago. Theseus tapped him shoulder and he jumped. Theseus raised his eyebrows and he gestured towards the stairs. Newt sighed. Tina saw Theseus gesture at the stairs and she happily walked up them. He followed her and noticed she was looking at the decorations once again. He gestured toward the first door on the right.

 

She stepped through it and her jaw dropped again. The walls were a light gray and there were wood floors. A four-post bed with dark red covers was in the corner. There was a large wooden desk in the corner covered with papers. A nice rug was in the middle of the room and to the side opposite of the desk, there was a walk-in closet. He set down his case next to the door. Tina looked at him, curiously. Theseus took the look as a sign to leave. He closed the door behind him.

 

Tina still looked confused, "THIS is your room?!? Merlin's beard, how could you not tell me about this place?" Newt shrugged and said, "I don't care for wealth, i'd much rather work for it." Tina dropped her stuff suddenly. She rubbed her finger tips down the wall and then looked at the pile of papers, "So, this is where you grew up? It's amazing." He shrugged. He walked in the closet and began putting his things away. He moved Tina's bags into the closet as well.

 

Tina looked in the closet and gasped. She walked towards him, touching the sleeves of his old shirts. She grabbed his collar and kissed him. She looked him straight in the eyes and said, "What's snogging?" He avoided her gaze. She looked at him curiously. He kissed her neck but immediately jumped away when Theseus opened the bedroom door. He and Tina pretended to be doing other things and Theseus looked into the closet saying, "Ready to check on mum?" He nodded.

 

He and Theseus walked beside each other. Tina had run ahead. Theseus elbowed him and said, "Snogging in the closet?" Newt just looked at Tina. Theseus laughed while saying, "You've got yourself a nice one, something I never expected out of you. Dad would've approved, Mom will too." Newt awkwardly stared at the ground at the mention of his dad. His dad had died the same year he left. They weren't exactly on the best terms either.

 

They had arrived at the car and he slid into the seat next to Tina. She leaned on him and Theseus began to drive. They arrived at St. Mungo's in no time. Tina squeezed his hand upon arriving at the room. Theseus and her stayed behind and he entered. He looked at his mother's figure. He could tell she was really under weight and her skin was paper-white. He knelt next to her bed and grabbed her hand. She stirred and was soon looking at him.

 

A single tear went down her face and she weakly said, "You came." He touched his forehead to her hand and she continued, "You've grown well. Theseus has been telling me something about a girl?" He kept his forehead on her hand and answered, "Tina." His mom nodded. She pulled her hand away and forced him to look at her. She slowly wiggled her wedding ring off her finger and held it out to him. She softly said, "My last request of you is that when you propose, you use my ring. I'm sure it'll fit her." Newt's eyes widened in fear but he took the ring and put it in his pocket. His mother nodded, "Now, let me meet this Tina." He stood silently and walked to the door.

 

He opened the door and Tina looked at him. He opened his mouth and she immediately understood. She held his hand tightly and he led her into the room. His mother turned her head to look at them. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Tina just held his hand awkwardly so his mum spoke first, "You're very pretty." Tina smiled and thanked her. Tina began talking suddenly, "You've raised very gentlemanly boys. I see Newt gets his hair color from you, it's very beautiful." Tina stopped and bit her lip. His mother smiled at her and spoke to her, "I like her, she seems like a nice one. I'm impressed, and as a woman that's raised Hippogriffs my whole life, that's impressive." Tina let out a sigh of relief.

 

His mum held out her hand. He quickly took it and sat back next to her. Tina followed. His mother smiled weakly and said, "Be sure to check my will." Newt looked confused and Tina said, "Well, you're probably tired. We better let you rest." He let go of his mothers hand and stood up. He went to hurry out of the room but Tina stopped him by putting a hand on his arm. She turned him around and put two hands on his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck. She rain her fingers through his hair like she always did while trying to comfort him.

 

He loosened his hold on her and she pulled back to look at him. He kissed her softly but confidently. She pulled away after a second and bit her lip. She turned to his mum and nodded in respect. She left hurriedly and his mother laughed softly, saying, "Well? Go after her." He said a curt goodbye and hurried after Tina.

 

He found her with her head down and her face red. He tucked her hair behind her ear and said, "Don't be embarrassed, my mum loves boldness and you just showed it. She approves." Tina barely looked at him. He looked to the side to see Theseus snogging a nurse. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand.  He walked outside of the hospital with her hand in his. A nurse stopped them and said, "Oh My God, the one and only Mr. Scamander." Newt looked her in surprise and then looked at Tina, blushing. Tina was giving her a steely glare. She grabbed his collar and kissed him roughly as if to claim him as hers. He looked between Tina and the nurse, confused.

 

Tina grabbed his hand and walked away, dragging him with her. Once they reached the car, Tina turned to him, "Who's THAT?" He shrugged and said, "Well, probably a fan." Tina looked at him angrily, "Fan of WHAT?" He blushed and replied, "Um, well it turns out that my book became... quite popular." Tina's eyes widened so he hurriedly said, "I know, I know, I should have told you..." Tina grabbed his upper arm and apparated with him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They landed in his room and she turned to him, "You've been famous the whole time and I never knew?!?" He looked at the floor, ashamed. Tina slid his coat off her shoulders and hung it up. She kicked off her shoes. She threw herself on his bed, sighing. He just continued to look at the floor. He heard her slide off the bed and, sure enough, before long she stood in front of him. She put her arms around him and pulled him close.

 

He rubbed her back and didn't say anything. He suddenly got an idea. He took her hand and led her to the back door. She stopped him and said, "I can't, I don't have my shoes on." He shrugged and swept her legs from underneath her. He put a hand on her back and one supporting her legs. She laughed and put her arms around his neck. She opened the door for him and he carried her out to the barn where the Hippogriffs live.

 

He set her down when he spotted his favorite Hippogriff. He bowed and the bird bowed back immediately. He walked forward and pet the creature's silver feathers. Tina followed his lead and bowed. The Hippogriff studied her for a second and deemed her harmless. It bowed and she walked forward to pet it's silvery wing.

 

He was petting the creature when he was surprised to see Tina petting the meanest of them all. The Hippogriffs name was Credo and it was the largest on. He looked steadily at Tina while she hugged the creature's neck. Credo looked like he was enjoying himself, which was very rare. Newt walked slowly up to the Hippogriff and bowed. Credo watched him but didn't bow. Tina mumbled something and the Hippogriff had a change of heart. Tina smiled as Credo bowed. Newt walked slowly up to the Hippogriff and Tina met him halfway there.

 

She took his hand and led him to Credo. She whispered soothing things and the Hippogriff allowed her to put his hand on it's neck. He gently pet the giant beast and Tina put a hand on his shoulder. She squeezed his shoulder really hard and pulled him away just as the Hippogriff lashed out. Credo's claws barely missed him. Tina rushed forward and pet the beast. She put her cheek on it's neck and kept whispering. Whatever she was saying calmed it down. After a second she slowly walked back to Newt. She grabbed his hand and ran back in the house with him.

 

As soon as she door closed, she looked at him. She looked terrified. She hugged him tightly and asked him if he was okay. He just held onto her. His mind had gone blank. He felt so confused, "You can understand Hippogriffs so well, how?" Tina let out a sigh of relief and kissed him gently.

 

At that moment, Theseus came running through the door. He looked pale and worried. He was gasping and said, "Newt, mum's... gone."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credo is Latin for credit, I decided to name him this because although he's so mean, you have to give him credit for letting Tina pet him.


	6. Funerals and New Homes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina attend the funeral and Queenie and Jacob come to visit
> 
> Sorry if I spelt anything wrong!

She sat with her hand on his back. She turned her head to look at the marble coffin. Although she needed to be strong for Newt, her eyes became watery. She wiped away her tears hurriedly. She had barely know his mom and she felt horrible, she couldn't imagine how badly this effected Newt. 

 

She put her arms around him and moved to sit on his lap. He quickly realized what she was doing and moved so she could. She looked at him and he attempted to his his face behind his hair. She brushed his bangs away and gave him a quick kiss.

 

His face was red and his hair disheveled but she couldn't help thinking how perfect he was. An older lady walked past them and winked mischievously at her. She realized she was very close to him and that she was on his lap. She slid off his lap, remembering they were in public.

 

Both of them looked up as Theseus began to say a speech in honor of their mother. Everyone clapped and he winked at the nurse he had been kissing at the hospital.

 

A short man hurried forward after Theseus left the stage. He began reading off the short will that the woman had left behind. He called up a few people and they accepted the few things his mom had left for them. Before long it was Newt's turn. The man looked at the will and read it, "for Mr. Newton Scamander she has left the manor, in hope that you will live there with your girlfriend."

 

Newt looked just like she felt, completely shocked.  _She left them a house?!_ They looked at each other and Newt rushed forward to accept the deed. He kept his head low as he walked back to her. He sat down and made the face he usually did when he was thinking. She took his hand and held it throughout the rest of the funeral.

They rushed home and when they got there he sat on the couch, not saying anything. She sat awkwardly next to him. Theseus burst into the house and happily said, "Just here to get my stuff, I'm moving in with my girlfriend to give you two your space."

 

He packed his things and apparated. Tina sighed and leaned on Newt. He covered his face with his hands and looked frustrated. She gently moved his hand away and put two hands on his cheeks. She forced him to look at her and said, "Everything's alright, we can live here if you want."

 

He looked uncertain and said, "Maybe... Queenie and Jacob could live here too?" This took her by surprise but she nodded. She realized he was very close to her. She kissed him shyly and was surprised and pleased when she felt his tongue in her mouth. She deepened the kiss and his arms slid around her waist.

She had hurried to send a letter to Queenie and was waiting for a reply. She though about making dinner and walked into the kitchen. She was surprised to see that Newt was putting the finishing touches on some vegetable stew. She walked up behind him and kissed his cheek gently. He turned around, looking surprised.

 

He avoided her blade, blushing. She put her hand on his cheek and looked at the stew. It was homemade and smelt of fresh vegetables. They ate dinner and casually talked. Afterwards she did her favorite hobbie, laying on Newt and watching the fire. She smiled and began to drift off to sleep while Newt snored softly.

They woke to a happy squeal. An all to familiar squeal. She looked up to see Queenie and Jacob looking down at them. She sighed and curled up next to Newt's warm body. Queenie nudged him and he woke up, looking worried. Tina made a gesture for Queenie to go away while Newt put an arm around her and sighed.

 

Queenie rolled her eyes but dragged Jacob off to look around. Tina snuggled up next to Newt while he drifted off to sleep. She absentmindedly messed with his hair and watched her sister be overly excited about everything. She laid her head down and looked at the ceiling.

 

Newt moved and put his head her shoulder. Queenie finally yelled at them to get up so she shook Newt. He mumbled something and turned his head away. Tina slid her arm out from under his head quickly, causing him to hit his cheek on the ground. He looked at her with an accusing look and she tried to look innocent.

 

 ****She stood up and pulled him with her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the stairs. He followed sleepily. She gestured for Queenie and Jacob to follow. She walked up the stairs with Newt and turned into his room. Queenie gasped when she saw inside. Tina allowed Newt to lay on the bed and she took off his shoes. She put a blanket over him and kissed his forehead.

 

She turned off the light and closed the door behind Queenie. She silently led her sister and Jacob to Theseus' room. Queenie put down her stuff and already began thinking about how she'd decorate it. Tina rolled her eyes and left Jacob to hear her sister's rambling. She headed back to her and Newts room and was happy to find him curled up.

 

She couldn't help thinking how adorable he looked like that. She locked the door, kicked off her shoes, and changed into an undershirt. She climbed into the covers next to him and he scooted closer to her. She laid with her head on his chest and thought about how lucky she was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	7. Sunny beaches and Beautiful Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina go to the beach and Tina gets to meet Dumbledore and see Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making this chapter so short, i'm kinda writing this at 3 am...

He woke up next to Tina in their bed. Last think he remembered, he saw Queenie and Tina helped him to walk here. He smiled as he remembered her tucking him in. She moved and he hurriedly put his head back down on her shoulder. She put her fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek. He put his face in her neck and she put her arms around him. They laid like that until they heard Queenie yelling and banging on the door. He sighed and Tina shushed him, urging him not to let Queenie know they're awake.

 

He kissed her neck and realized how much he had changed. He used to be so awkward and shy but Tina changed that. Shebrought out the best in him. Before, he would never be the one to kiss someone and now here he was, kissing the girl he loves. Queenie banged on the door again, yelling louder. They heard Queenie whisper something and she entered the room. She sighed and said, "I'm sorry but you guys were ignoring me! Though I don't blame you Newt, with all the sappy stuff you're thinking about." He blushed and Tina held his hand under the covers.

 

 Queenie urged them to wake up, saying she wanted to go sight seeing. He merely put his cheek on Tina's shoulder and tuned her out. Tina looked at him and raised her eyebrows. He nodded and sighed. Queenie left and locked the door behind her. Tina dragged him out of bed and into their closet. She began changing in front of him and he awkwardly looked away. She saw how uncomfortable he was and kissed him sweetly. Her skin was warm to the touch and he kissed her back, his heart full of love for her.

 

She picked out one of his old shirts and quickly put it on, buttoning it as she walked out of the closet. He quickly changed and followed her out. She slid on a pair of flats and smiled at him. He slid on his shoes and walked out of the room. Queenie handed him a cup of tea and told him to hurry up and drink it. Tina sat next to him and got her cup of coffee. Queenie looked smugly at her sister. Tina glanced at him and then looked daringly at Queenie.

 

Queenie seemed to accept her sister's challenge and turned to him. She looked annoyed and said to him, "Next time, try not to get my sister so excited before sightseeing. I don't enjoy seeing you with your hands on my sister over and over." Jacob almost choked on his coffee but made a smooth recovery. Newt just looked at Tina, who had become very interested in her coffee. Queenie glared at Jacob. Newt broke the silence by saying, "Erm, shall we go... or?" Everyone agreed and they hurried out the door.

 

Newt suggested they use Theseus' car because it'd be better for Queenie. Jacob agreed to drive and they all got in the car. Like usual, he and Tina were in the backseat while Jacob and Queenie sat up front. He put his arms around Tina and kissed her immediately. She looked confused so he explained, "For thinking of that kiss... I was honestly thinking of it too." Tina kissed him roughly when he was completely off guard. He fell on her and she laughed. He kissed her, which was hard considering they were both laughing.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Queenie looking at them. He realized what it must look like and pushed himself off her. She smiled at him when he blushed. He poked her in the side and she giggled happily. He realized he was 30 and she was 26 and yet they sometimes acted like teenagers around each other. Jacob told them they were at their location so Tina happily pulled him out of the car. He looked up to see the beach. A very common sightseeing location.

 

They walked up to the end of the sand and stopped. Tina rolled up her shirt sleeves and her pants. He did the same, as well as Jacob and Queenie. Tina ran out onto the sand and Newt followed her. Queenie and her fiance just walked slowly toward the water. Newt caught Tina and spun her around in his arms. They were laughing and he rested his forehead on hers. They were both gasping for breath. In one smooth move, Tina pushed away and ran to the water. When he caught up to her, she splashed him.

 

She giggled when he spit out the salty water. He grinned and splashed her. The water hit her and soaked her shirt. She gasped mockingly and bent down to splash him. He jumped and avoided the splash but landed crooked. He fell into the water, getting completely soaked. Tina laughed as he shook the water out of his hair. She walked up to him and, surprisingly, sat in the water next to him. She twisted over and kissed him roughly. He put a hand and her waist and eagerly kissed her back.

 

Queenie yelled, "Okay, okay, we've seen enough. We know you're in love." She fixed Tina with a glare and said, "And sister, you better quit showing off to all the guys on this beach." Tina blushed when she realized her shirt had become transparent. Queenie held out her jacket and Tina took it, looking greatful. She then turned to him and kissed him as if to sarcastically say thanks. She put a hand on his chest and he blushed when he realized that his shirt was also see-through.

 

Tina took his hand and led him back to the car. He used a simple spell and within seconds he and Tina were dry. He enchanted the car to take them to Hogsmeade, Queenie and Jacob could walk around while he took Tina to see Hogwarts. Queenie nodded at him curtly, agreeing. The car drove there quickly and before long he spotted the small village. As soon as the car stopped, he pulled Tina out of the door and trusted that Queenie knew what to do.

 

Tina followed him but stopped abruptly when she saw he was taking her through a forest. He pleaded for her to trust him and was glad to see her continue walking after him. She rubbed her fingertips on the bark of the trees and examined her surroundings with a look of wonder on her face. They walked through the forest for a few minutes and he saw the hill he was leading her to. He walked a little bit faster and she followed him closely.

 

He took her hand and walked alongside her. They reached the top of the hill and she gasped. The sight was as amazing as always. The stone walls of Hogwarts seemed to shine in the light of the sunset. The dark lake shimmered and the grass seemed greener. He took in the sight he hadn't seen in years. He used to come here all the time before he got expelled. Tina squeezed his hand and he looked at her. She looked so happy. He pulled her close and gave her a long kiss that was interrupted by a kind, "Well hello there, I see you've found my favorite spot."

 

He turned to see a extremely happy Dumbledore looking at him. He looked as if he had aged a hundred years since the last time Newt had seen him. His auburn hair was now streaked with gray. Newt gasped, looking into the brilliant blue eyes he knew so well. Dumbledore had his usual cheery smile when he said, "And who might this be Newt?" Newt stammered so Tina answered, "I'm his girlfriend, Tina Goldstein. I um went to Illivermony..." Dumbledore nodded in polite respect and turned to Newt.

 

Newt, Dumbledore, and Tina spent the rest of the evening making up for lost time until Dumbledore said, "Well, I sadly must go, i'll leave you two to continue..." Newt blushed and Dumbledore winked before leaving. Tina turned to Newt after he had left and said, "THAT'S your old teacher? He's brilliant!" Newt shrugged. It was now late at night so they headed back to the car. Queenie and Jacob were already waiting for them. Nobody said anything when they all got into the car. Queenie already knew what happened.

 

After they got in the car, he was falling asleep when Tina fell asleep leaning against him. He leaned against the door and put his head on the window. His mind drifted and before long he was fast asleep, Tina leaning on him.


	8. Christmas Shopping and a new Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie admits to being jealous so Tina takes her Christmas shopping. Tina finds the ring in Newt's pocket and they get engaged.
> 
> Sorry if I spelled anything wrong!

She woke up with Newt lying next her. She sighed and put her hand on his cheek. He was as cold as usual. He moved slightly and mumbled something she couldn't understand. She messed with his hair for a second and then slid out of the covers. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were rosy and her hair was messed up pretty bad. She was brushing her hair when Newt put his arms around her waist from behind. She leaned back onto his chest and sighed.

 

Queenie came walking into the room. Tina quickly stood up straighter and Newt let go of her. Queenie smiled and said, "You know it's almost Christmas Eve right?" Tina looked at her sister. Had time really passed by that fast? Queenie glared and her and she sighed. She took her sister by the hand and dragged her off to the case, leaving a very confused Newt behind. As soon as they got in the case, Tina turned to her. She put her hands on her hips and sternly said, "Queenie... what's been going on? You've been a bit... cold to Newt lately."

 

Queenie avoided her gazed and quietly said, "Well, you two have been spending lots of time together and... you're so in love. I just... feel as if you're gonna forget me..." Tina wrapped her arms around her and kindly said, "like I could ever forget you, my sister that I've raised on my own. And if I ever forget you somehow, you alway have Jacob. He adores you."

 

Queenie giggled and said, "you wanna go Christmas shopping, dear sister?" Tina linked her arm with hers and nodded. Queenie pulled her forward and out of the case. The room was empty so they headed to the kitchen.

 

Newt was talking to Jacob when Queenie announced the two of them were going shopping. Tina walked forward and kissed Newt while Queenie did the same with her fiancé. Tina dragged Newt to their room to get ready. He seemed confused on why he had to come to the room too.

 

Newt looked at her worriedly and asked what was wrong with Queenie. Tina answered while she pulled off the old shirt, "She was jealous... of you." Newt looked blankly at her, he didn't even seem to care she was changing. Newt handed her a shirt and she slipped it on.

 

She gave him a quick kiss and said, "love you, bye." And with that, she hurried to her sisters room. Queenie had put on a tighter shirt than she usually wore. Tina noticed how her sister's belly was already getting bigger.

 

The two women rushed out of the house and Tina asked Queenie whether or not she was ok to apparate. Queenie nodded and Tina turned with her. They landed on the pavement in front of an old wood house. Queenie shrugged and walked inside. The house was cozy and many people were relaxing near the fire.

 

Tina turned to the man behind the counter and asked how to get to Diagon Ally. The man led them to the backyard and tapped a completely random brick.

 

The brick moved back and made a gap. The gap expanded and they were standing in front of a door. The man bowed and walked away. Queenie shrugged and walked through the doorway, Tina following. They gasped when they saw the busy street. They looked around and Queenie shrugged when she saw a shop with something called Quiddich.

 

The sisters looked in the shops and Tina smiled when she saw Newt's book on display. Queenie dragged her away and back to the Quiddich shop. Her sister picked out a small gold ball with wings and payed for it. She put it in her pocket and Tina walked off to the shop for magical creatures.

 

She spotted a tawny brown owl and bought it for Newt. He didn't have an owl yet and she thought I'd be happy in his case. She told Queenie to split up so that they could look at gifts for each other.

 

She bought her sister a gold charm bracelet and realized she hadn't gotten anything for Jacob. She rushed into the book store and picked out a book on wizarding history for him. She figured he might wanna know a little more about wizards, considering he was to marry one.

 

She met her sister at the wall/door and they headed home. Tina apperated straight into the room and was happy to see Newt wasn't there. She went down into the case and began to panic when she figured out Newt was in there. She opened the cage and the owl flew happily into the sky. She cast a quick charm on the cage and had barely set it down when Newt rounded the corner.

 

He looked up at the sky and said, "What was THAT?" Tina smiled and said, "Well, since you already saw it, I guess you can have your present now." He looked at her in confusion. She whistled and the tawny owl landed directly on her shoulder.

 

Newt looked at it in surprise. He lifted his hand and pet it's brown wings. The owl hooted happily and jumped to his shoulder. He looked at Tina, his eyebrows raised, so she mumbled, "Well, you didn't have one and... if you get called to help a beast, I wanna know you're okay..." He wrapped his arms around her and the owl squeaked in alarm.

 

He whispered, "What do you wanna name her?" Tina looked at the owl and firmly said,"Penny." Newt nodded thoughtfully. The young owl pushed off his shoulder and flew away. He took her hand and pulled her, his smile wide, and said, "Since I got mine early, you get yours. Though I can't really hide your present..."

 

Tina stumbled after him and he led her to the bowtruckle tree. A younger one looked at them and Newt scooped the small child up. He held his hand out to Tina's shoulder and the it happily climbed on her. He smiled and said, "Meet Charlie, who's kinda your version of Pickett..." At his name Pickett looked hopefully at Newt. Newt allowed the bowtruckle to climb up his arm and onto Tina's.

 

Pickett walked slowly towards Charlie and she turned a happy bright green. He slipped his arm through hers and led her to Tina's front pocket. Newt looked at Tina hopefully and she kissed him. She stopped and looked at him with a strange look on her face.

 

She slowly reached in his back pocket and pulled out his mother's ring. She looked at him and he blushed. She examined it and he quickly said, "It was my mother's wedding ring. She told me that when I proposed, I was to use her ring... I know it's too soon and-" Tina interrupted him, "You took THIS long to tell me?" She put her hand on his cheek and continued, "And how can you say it's too soon? Ya know, I'd love to marry you..."

 

He held him breath and looked at her. She read his mind and gave him a confident kiss, as if to say yes. She put her arms around his neck and he put his face in her neck. They separated and he took her left hand. He slid the ring on her finger and she pulled him close. He happily hugged her back and she couldn't help it when a tear ran down her cheek.

 

He pulled back and brushed it away. She smiled at him and he kissed her roughly. She couldn't stop thinking about how far away he was from her. She put her fingers through the loops in his jeans and pulled him closer. They jumped away when they heard someone going down the ladder.

 

Tina slid the ring into her pocket and said, "Don't think about it." He nodded and they turned to see Jacob coming down. He hadn't been in the case in forever. The occamies flew around him and happily chirped.

 

Tina took Newt's hand when Jacob stopped in front of them. He looked at them with a suspicious look on his face for a second. He cheerfully told them to come up for dinner. They had been in there for THAT long?

 

Her and Newt went into the kitchen and sat down quietly. She fought to keep her mind blank. She and Newt rushed through dinner and then Tina dragged him off to their room.

 

She slumped against the door and sighed. Newt sat down next to her and she leaned on him. How were they going to keep this a secret until Christmas? They had a week to go and they were already tired.

 

Newt kissed her and she roughly kissed him back. She couldn't take it anymore. She pulled him back, not breaking the kiss. Before long he was laying on her as they continued to kiss. She felt his hands go down her body and allowed herself to give in to his warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, there was suggested stuff in the end, sorry for that!


	9. Christmas is a time to reveal secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas and Tina and Newt tell their friends/family they're engaged.
> 
> Tina and Newt get in a fight and Tina reveals something that turns Newt's world upside-down
> 
> Sorry if I spelled anything wrong!

He woke to Tina kissing him softly. He put his arm around her and was surprised when he touched bare skin. She was only wearing her undergarments. He allowed her to cuddle up next to him and he ran his thumb back and forth in the curve of her back. She sighed.

 

He looked at her and she looked straight back at him. Her brown eyes were so hypnotizing... She put her hand on his neck and moved her thumb on his cheek. He looked at her and regretted nothing. She sat up and went to get ready. She got dressed and walked back over to him. She gave him a soft kiss and then walked out of the room.

 

He quickly got ready and then followed her. He sat at the table and blushed when Queenie looked at him and Tina sharply. Tina just stared at the wall and Jacob read the paper

 

\---------------------

It's been a week and it's Christmas morning. -YAY!-

\---------------------

 

He woke up to Queenie yelling and jumping up and down. He just sleepily pulled the covers up to hide his bare chest. He nodded, knowing he was to wake Tina. Queenie left and closed the door behind her.

 

Newt rolled over and poked Tina in the side. She smiled and he kissed her forehead. She jumped up and her eyes were bright. She slipped on a baggy shirt and shorts and then ran out of the bedroom.

 

He, on the other hand, took his time. He slowly got dressed and then walked downstairs. Tina appeared around the corner and dragged him to the living room. She sat on his lap and watched Jacob open his gifts happily. It was Queenie's turn next, she got lots of jewelry.

 

He and Tina opened their presents and then revealed they were engaged. Afterwards, Tina dragged him to their room. She looked at the ground and bit her lip.

 

He looked at her and stupidly said, "What?" She didn't say anything so he said, "Just spit it out!" Her glare turned cold and she lashed out, "I AM TRYING OKAY? ITS NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN JUST SPIT OUT!"

 

He watched her as as she slid down into the case. He sighed. He slid down the ladder after her to see she was already far away. She yelled without looking back, "JUST LEAVE ME BE, ITS NOT LIKE YOU CARE ANYWAYS!" Why was she being so sensitive?

 

He chased after her and put a hand on her shoulder. She shook it off so he angrily said, "What's your problem? One minute you're happy it's Christmas and the next you're yelling at me!"

 

She turned on her heel and looked at him. She took a step towards him and looked extremely sad. She sighed and said, "Newt, I'm pregnant. There, you happy?" He was at a loss of words.

 

He breathed and said, "That's wonderful, I..." He pulled her into a hug and she was too surprised to push away. She put her forehead on his shoulder and said, "I'm so scared..." He rubbed her back and replied softly, "Well, that makes two of us."

 

She looked at him with genuine surprise and said, "YOURE scared? You take care of hundreds of creatures every day!" He shrugged and she kissed him softly. They walked slowly back to their room. As soon as they exited the case, Queenie burst into the room. Her eyes were filled with tears and she said, "Teenie..."

 

Newt just kinda moved out of the way and walked off to the Hippogriff barn in the backyard. He pet them but stayed well away from Credo. He couldn't help but think of how helpless Tina must have felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter completed! Once again thanks for reading - and no, the story's not over yet!


	10. Overprotective Newt and Queenie meets her soon-to-be brother in law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus comes to visit and Newt is protective towards Tina.
> 
> Sorry if I spelt anything wrong!

She laid on he soft bed, shivering. Newt had insisted he sleep on the couch, no matter how much she protested. She hoped he wasn't mad at her, or just plain scared.

 

She slid out of the covers and walked downstairs. She looked at the couch where Newt was sleeping. He was still, too still. She walked over and bent next to him. He looked at her without saying anything and she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

 

She wanted so bad to cuddle up next to him but wasn't sure he'd allow it. He sat up and she happily sat next to him. She leaned on him and whispered, "I love you..." He looked at her, surprised, and kept the look on his face when she kissed him.

 

He kissed her softly but surely, like he was trying to reassure her he'd always be there. The kiss was broken and she just leaned on him. Put his arm around her and began drifting off to sleep.

 

She realized how tired she was and made him lie down. He pulled her with him and settled with his arm around her stomach. She breathed in the smell of fresh grass and life. She drifted off to sleep, smiling widely.

 

\------------------------

 

She woke to Newt jumping in surprise. She looked over and saw a happy Theseus standing there. He must have apparatted inside. Newt mumbled and laid back down. Tina looked at him angrily and then put her head on Newt's chest. She listened to his heartbeat and was almost asleep when Queenie came running down the stairs, her heels clicking when they touched the wood floors.

 

Queenie yelled, "Brother in law!" She threw herself in his arms and he looked at Newt in surprise. Newt shrugged so Tina said, "Um, Theseus, meet my sister and your future sister in law, Queenie."

 

Theseus looked overjoyed and hugged Queenie back, yelling, "Sister!" Her sister giggled and stepped away. Jacob came running into the room and looked at Theseus with accusing eyes. Newt sighed and said, "Jacob, meet my brother Theseus." Jacob looked Theseus over and shrugged, walking back into the kitchen.

 

Queenie's eyes widened and she chased after her fiancé. Theseus turned to Tina and Newt and looked at them. She realized she was casually laying on Newt and his hand was on her waist. She slid off and looked at her soon-to-be step brother innocently.

 

Newt didn't help them look innocent. He put his arm around her stomach and his forehead on the center of her back. She blushed but her gaze didn't waver. Theseus stalked off to the kitchen, his hands in his pockets. God how she hated his black hair, it had none of the brilliance Newt's red hair had.

 

Newt let out a sigh and she twisted around. She messed with his hair and he said, "What're you thinking about?" She quietly said, "Just thinking about how much more handsome your hair color is than your brother's" He blushed and her stomach flipped like it usually did when he looked at her.

 

She kissed his cheek and then hurried to get ready. She changed into one of her dresses, she had been wearing Newt's  shirts since they got there. She brushed her hair and pulled it back. She placed flowers in it and smiled.

 

She walked down to the kitchen to see Queenie chatting with Theseus. She rolled her eyes and sat down. Newt just stared at her. She blushed and stared at her coffee. He reached forward and took it away, saying, "None of that. Especially with your..." He looked her straight in the eyes and finished, "Condition..."

 

She blushed and looked away. Theseus looked from Queenie to them with wide eyes. Her sister stiffly nodded. Theseus pulled Newt up and clapped him on the back, saying congratulations. Newt just blushed and looked at Tina.

 

Queenie pulled Theseus back near Jacob to give them space. Newt looked her with a scared look on his face. She stood up and gave him a quick kiss. She went to walk away but he grabbed her wrist. She closed her eyes, darn it, she'd been caught. Newt looked the back of her head and evenly said, "Where are you going?"

 

Tina turned to look at him with a pleading look on her face and said, "To... um work...I registered as an auror here not long ago..." Newt raised his eyebrows and sternly said, "No, you're not going, it's too dangerous. And your not supposed to go when you're pregnant. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt."

 

Tina looked at him and said, "Just, please let me-" She stopped talking when she saw the look he gave her. The look told her there was no way persuading him. She sighed. Newt tightened his grip on her wrist and she kissed him. She knew she couldn't bring herself to leave anyway.

 

He sat and she happily sat on his lap. She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned back. He kept a hand on her back and looked at Queenie as she approached. She and Newt slowly ate breakfast and enjoyed the company of his brother.

 

Newt seemed happier than ever. He never stopped touching her, just like the day he returned. She absolutely loved it then and she loved it just as much now. She would never leave him. He was now her happy place and she didn't mind admitting it to herself.

 

London had only brought them closer. It seemed like breakfast had just ended when it was time for dinner. Everyone kept talking just as much through dinner. After they ate, they all headed into the sitting room. Queenie, Jacob, and Theseus gave them their own couch when her sister pointed out that she loved laying on Newt.

 

Sure enough, before long she was watching the fire and listening to his heartbeat. It dawned on her that Newt is her fiancé. That was very weird to her, she never thought about marrying anyone... Until Newt left to go back to London. She sighed and buried her face in his neck.

 

He stroked her hair and continued talking to the others. She listened for a little while but then got bored. He seemed to sense it and told the others how it was getting late. Theseus stood up and hugged them all goodbye. He apparated and they all sighed. Queenie busied herself with cleaning while Jacob sulked off to his room. Tina told her sister and her mind to go talk to him. Her sister hurried off and Tina focused on Newt.

 

He looked at her lovingly. She kissed his neck quickly and smiled. His eyes moved back and forth between her lips and eyes. She kissed him happily. He smiled widely and she realized that was the first time he had given her a full smile. It just made her want him more but she knew they couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I don't even know anymore! This one's pretty boring...


	11. Parties and Leta Lestrange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conclusion... Newt makes Theseus and Jacob work together to plan a party. Tina meets Leta Lestrange and Emma. The townsfolk find out about their engagement.
> 
> Sorry if I spelt anything wrong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a little while since I last posted. I've got a ton of things to do constantly! Enjoy I guess!

Tina shook him awake gently. He looked at her sleepily and she said, "We should have a party!" He looked at her, she was definitely excited, and agreed. He didn't like parties, or people, but he'd do it for her. She smiled widely at him and he smoothed down her hair. She blushed and gave him a quick kiss. She practically jumped out of the bed and walked to get ready. He sighed, today was going to be a long day. He slid on a clean shirt and some jeans. He attempted to tame his hair and failed so he just brushed it out of his eyes.

 

He walked downstairs and his eyes immediately went to Tina. She was wearing a dark burgundy dress. She chatted to her sister and he sat next to her casually. She took his hand and continued to talk to Queenie. Her sister looked at him as if to say, nervous? He shrugged and picked at his breakfast.

 

Theseus apparated and yelled, "A party? Ooh let me help decorate!" Queenie giggled but didn't run to him. She looked at Jacob instead and rushed off to the kitchen. Tina watched her sister then said, "You know what? Why don't you and Jacob plan it?" Theseus immediately looked nervous so Newt said, "You're doing it. And that's final. You need to show Jacob you are a good man or else you'll never be able to even be in the same room as us."

 

Tina looked at Newt and her look turned steely. He raised his hands as if he didn't mean to do anything wrong. She glared at him so he kissed her softly. She took advantage and poked his side. His laugh broke the kiss. He sat back and continued to eat his breakfast awkwardly. Tina looked at him proudly. She knew she had him wrapped around her finger.

 

Theseus sulked off into the kitchen at tell Jacob about the party planning. They of course heard Queenie's delighted squeal. Tina snorted into the coffee she was going to drink. He hurriedly took it away and kissed her forehead. She looked at him, her eyes full of amusement. He looked at the opening kitchen door.

 

A sulking Theseus and Jacob were hurried out of the kitchen by Queenie. She turned her stern gaze on him and headed back into the kitchen. Tina stood and walked out the back door. He pushed his plate away and stumbled out after her. She was waving her wand  and pieces of wood, nails, and a hammer landed at her feet. He walked up and waved his wand. The longest pieces of wood landed upright while smaller pieces made a roof. A white cloth draped over the huge structure. Grape vines grew under the tent and the fruit hung. As a finishing touch, millions of fireflies flew underneath.

 

Tina leaned on his chest and looked at it in admiration. She looked up at him, obviously amazed by his magic. He just put his arms around her stomach. Tina sighed and then said, "Weren't Jacob and Theseus supposed to deal with this?" He shrugged and replied jokingly, "I just really wanted them to annoy each other, it'll help them bond." Tina rolled her eyes and stood up straight again. She held his hand and pulled him back to the house.

 

He stifled a laugh when he saw Theseus and Jacob tripping over one another. Tina just dragged him off while Jacob glared at them. As soon as the door closed, Tina poked him in the side. She giggled when he bent sideways to avoid her attempts to tickle him. He grabbed her hands so she'd stop. She kissed him and Theseus walked into the room saying, "You guys set up everything outside?"

 

Tina blushed and nodded. His brother looked extremely annoyed and walked from the room. Newt released her hands and she smiled innocently at him. Jacob yelled something so Tina dragged him downstairs. They looked around and saw decorations hung up. Jacob was cooking in the kitchen and Theseus was sitting on the couch. His brother just sighed. Newt sat next to him awkwardly. His brother looked at the wall and blankly said, "I invited a few people of my own. Hope you don't mind." Newt just sat, saying nothing. He was so tired, even though he had done nothing. It was only lunch. Tina sat casually next to him. He leaned on her a little bit. She happily accepted this small show of affection. He slowly drifted to sleep.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tina sat with Newt's head on her lap. He had slowly fallen asleep on her. She was messing with his hair when the doorbell rang. Her fiance was still fast asleep. A very uncomfortable Theseus rushed forward to answer the door. She looked and saw an elegant, tall woman standing there. Theseus looked at her in complete shock so she said sweetly, "Hello, Theseus! Haven't seen you in a while! Where's Newtie?" Theseus looked at Tina and said, "Sleeping on his fiance's lap.." Tina blushed and smiled. She loved how Theseus had so strongly insisted Newt was taken now. Newt's brother stepped aside and said, "Well, welcome Miss Lestrange, do come in." LESTRANGE? As in Leta Lestrange? Tina shot Leta a stern glare. The woman just ignored her and looked around in fascination.

 

Tina gently brushed Newt's hair out of his eyes. He mumbled something so she whispered, "Newt, you need to help me here. I have no idea how to deal with Leta." Newt's eyes opened quickly. He sat up and looked at Tina, clearly terrified. She kissed him softly and he calmed down a little bit. He whispered, "Just.. Promise you won't leave me alone with her? She has a thing for me and... you know how awkward I can be.." She held his hand and nodded intently. There was no way she'd leave him alone with her anyway. He put a hand steadily on her cheek and kissed her. Leta cleared her throat loudly. Newt blushed but Tina was completely satisfied. Leta needed to know Newt was hers.

 

Someone knocked on the door and Theseus opened it. A younger girl stood there. She had brown eyes and blue eyes. She blushed at Theseus and then saw Leta. Her eyes narrowed and she walked straight into the house. Nobody knew who she was but apparently Leta did. The girl looked at Tina and said, "I'm Emma, Leta was supposed to wait for me but apparently she wanted to make a scene." Leta glared at her. Newt threw his arm around Tina's stomach at the exact moment Leta took out her wand. He seemed to know exactly what she was going to do. Leta cast a spell without speaking and then looked at Newt skeptically, his arm was protectively around her stomach.

 

Theseus came up and freed Emma from the curse. The young witch blushed as Theseus pulled her to her feet. Newt tightened his arm slightly around Tina when Leta shot her a dangerous look. He confidently said, "Leta, you are not to hurt my fiance." Tina pulled closer to him and put her head on his chest. She gave Leta a mocking smile. She gave Newt a kiss on the cheek to say thank you. Leta looked on the verge of insanity. She turned and stormed out the door. Emma sat and happily said, "Wow, i'm impressed. You made her mad and she didn't murder you." Emma looked thoughtfully at the ceiling and then said, "Though I always thought she'd listen to her 'Newtie' as she called you." Newt blushed. His arm was still tightly around Tina. Emma gestured at his arm and said, "Congratulations. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find Miss Lestrange." Emma stood and walked out the door.

 

Theseus, Tina, and Newt just looked at each other in surprise. Tina sighed and put her forehead on his shirt. He realized how tight his arm was around her and loosened it. The doorbell rang again and Theseus sighed. The door was opened and tons of people shuffled inside. They all gawked at Tina and Newt. Tina was laying on him and his hand was on her abdomen. Wow, they were obvious. They both sighed and slowly got up. The women in the room rushed to congratulate Tina while the men stood awkwardly in silence.

 

Tina somehow managed to escape the crowd and they hid in a hallway closet. She stood close to him and whispered, "Bad idea. Probably shouldn't have given away the news like that.." He nodded and he kissed her softly. The door opened and Queenie stood there. They were going to say something but she shushed them. She beckoned for them to follow her and walked away. She led them to a set of tall doors. Newt knew this place to well and paled standing there. Tina pulled him into the safety of the room. Queenie left and his eyes filled with tears. He put his face in his hands to hide his tears.

 

Tina sat and put her arm around him. She looked around. She had never been in this room but she knew where it was. The walls were covered in countless pictures of a young couple. Then them older with their two children. Her eyes landed on a picture of young Newt. She smiled sadly. He was just as handsome. She put her forehead on his shoulder and sobbed. Newt put his arms around her and they both sobbed into each other's shoulder. She loved him so much. He had lost so much. His family, he had no friends as a child.. Sure, she too has no parents, but at least she never met them. They sat and cried.

 

She knew they were meant to be together, and they always would be. She promised herself never to leave him or let him leave. She thought on thing over and over, _I love you Newt Scamander._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Trouble at the worst moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble with Leta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Just couldn't stay away and quit writing this! Imma continue it!
> 
> Sorry for it being so short! It's good though!

Newt sat alone with Tina sleeping on his lap. He absentmindedly stared at the wall. The brown haired girl, _Emma wasn't it?,_ opened the door and slammed it. She leaned against it and said, "Leta.. She's gone." He looked down at Tina, who was still asleep, and then back at Emma. She looked blankly back and whispered, "She asked me to join her.. as in join Grindlewald.." Tina was instantly awake. She sat up and looked at Emma in alarm.

 

Newt mumbled, "So there's a killer on the loose, who has joined Grindlewald.. Great." Tina looked him in the eye, "So what? You're old girlfriend is a killer and you didn't tell me?" When he stared at her blankly she shook him and said, "Newt! How could you not tell me this?" He looked at the floor and said, "So you wouldn't be scared.. or worried." She hugged him and he looked to Emma, who rolled her eyes.

 

Emma looked to Tina and said, "So, when did you two meet." They have no time for this! Newt moved and Tina let go. He rushed off to find Theseus. They needed to put protective spells around the house. Anything to help protect Tina.. his Tina. He was just about to apparate when his brother appeared in front of him. Newt jumped when Theseus yelled, "Leta is on the loose?" Tina peeked from the door. Emma joined them.

 

Newt's brother took Emma's hand and said, "Me and the girl will go search around the land, you two look where Leta was last seen." Emma gave Tina instructions. His brother winked and apparated, Emma gripping his arm. Newt looked at Tina. She shrugged at took his hand. She turned and the two appeared at the correct location. They walked out of the ally and into the crowded streets. He gripped her hand, not wanting to lose her.

 

She suddenly turned and pulled him behind a wall. He was alert but still looked around. They were in the same place Tina had first talked to him, after seeing him in the bank with the Niffler. She stood close and fixed his collar. She whispered, "Newt.. you never need to worry that something about you will scare me. I'm an auror. And do you think i'd leave you over something that scared me?" He looked her straight in the eye. God, he loves her so much..

 

She smiled and kissed him, a hand going to his cheek. The kiss was broken and they looked into each other's eyes. A steely voice sounded, "Well, aren't you the pair of lovebirds? Too bad it didn't last long.." There was a flash and everything went black.

 

\------------------------------------

 

He woke and shook his head. He struggled to move, his limbs are numb. He must've been there a while. His vision focused. Leta stood over a bundle of darkness. He yelled, "Tina!" Leta turned, smirking. His girlfriend was definitely unconscious. He stood speaking shakily, "Leta, what have you done?" She looked smug so he spoke, "Damn it, Leta! Every time i'm actually happy, you find a way to screw everything up."

 

Leta looked simply shocked at this. She walked to him and put her hands on his cheeks. She leaned forward but Newt was able to pull away in time. He stood and looked at her, disappointed. He walked around her to Tina. He focused on his girlfriend. She's out cold. He looked to Leta. She had her wand pointed at him and said, "Move." He stood his ground but put his hands up, saying, "Do you really want to do this."

 

She looked at him angrily, "If I did what I wanted, she would be much worse. Now move!" He froze, she was really going to do this. She swore and tried to aim around him. She wordlessly cast the curse. It would have hit Tina but Newt threw himself in the way. He could only feel pain. He would much rather die, but he had to take it for Tina. He yelled and fell to the ground.

 

The pain slowly wore off, leaving him breathing hard. He propped himself up on this elbow, his strength failing. Leta smirked and said, "Well, I always was the smarter one at everything." Newt shook his head and said, "Not at everything.." Leta mockingly tilted her head, letting out a curt, "Oh?"

 

He struggled to keep a straight face, everything hurt. He weakly said, "I was always better at magical beasts.." Leta let out a loud laugh. He took advantage, he moved his hand and allowed the Swooping Evil to be released. The beast knocked her wand out of her hand and she dove to the ground. The creature laid over her upper body, breathing in her face. Leta reached out her hand for her wand. She was so close.

 

Newt focused on the wand intently. He had to get it. He had no doubt he could accomplish wandless magic in this time of need. He thought about how he and Tina would die. He held out his hand, focusing on his love for Tina. The wand slightly moved, then it flew into his open hand. Leta shrieked. He cast a complicated bounding charm on her and whistled for the Swooping Evil to return.

 

The corners of his vision were darkening. He turned to look at Tina, the adrenalin fading. He felt her pulse. Nothing. He touched a cut on her chin and whispered, "I love you.." His hand fell and everything went black.


	13. Obliviate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina's injuries after the recent events. How will Newt solve this major problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little shorter. I don't have as much time to write! Hope you enjoy it though! <3

He opened his eyes and saw Queenie sitting on the chair beside his bed. He looked at her and said, "Tina.." The blonde shushed him and patted his hand. Not exactly comforting. He struggled to get up. Pain seared through his body and he was forced to lay back down in defeat. Queenie looked at him and said, "She's fine. If you hadn't taken that curse for her she wouldn't have.. Thank you." In his worry for Tina, he'd forgotten he had taken an unforgivable curse. Crucio was not a very pleasant curse either.

 

He had willingly took it for Tina. He looked at the ceiling and said, "But I felt for a pulse, there wasn't one." Queenie nodded and said, "They were able to.. revive her." He let out a breath of relief. He talked to the ceiling, "When will I get to see her?" Queenie spoke softly, "Not until you recover, she has to recover herself." Everything hurts. He heard a swift movement and the click of a lock. He turned his head to see Queenie pointing her wand at the door. She looked at him and said, "Okay Newt, I can heal you but it'll be extremely painful. Afterwards you'll be completely healed."

 

He shrugged and said, "Can't be any worse than what I experienced before." Queenie set to work, moving her wand in a complicated gesture. Pain hit him suddenly. It wasn't that bad and he managed to keep quiet. The pain stopped as abruptly as it started. Queenie gestured for him to sit up. He easily sat up and felt more refreshed than ever before. He stretched and Queenie unlocked the door. She stuck her head out the door and yelled, "He's up!"

 

A ton of people rushed in the room and asked him how he felt. He told all of them he was perfectly fine. He stood up and all of them looked at him with curiosity. They wrote down how he was able to stand and function perfectly fine, despite the recent events. He was released and Queenie led him to Tina's room. She sat on the bed, reading a book. He realized she was reading his book. She looked at them and Queenie walked out of the room. Tina looked at him, clearly curious.

 

He walked up and hugged her. She pushed him away and looked at him whispering, "Who are you?" He tilted his head slightly. She set down his book and said, "Seriously, I don't remember who you are." Her rudeness hurt but he said, "What do you mean?" She sighed and said, "I just told you, I don't remember who you are. The doctors said something about obliviate but I don't know what that is." Realization hit him. She lost her memory, Leta obliviated her. He swore under his breath. Tina looked at him, tilting her head.

 

He looked her in the eye and said, "I'm Newt Scamander. I wrote the book you're reading. I'm your fiance." Tina smiled and said, "Oh, I love your work. I've read it multiple times." He looked at her steadily. Queenie must have brought her clothes, she wore the shirt that she slept in and her usual short shorts. He looked at the ground and said, "Well, I better get going." Tina smiled and said, "Okay, i'll see you?" He nodded and hesitated. He couldn't kiss her, not if she didn't recognize him.

 

He turned and walked out the door. Queenie instantly ran up to him, looking excited. She smiled, her eyes shining, and said, "Newt, when she saw you, something happened. She vaguely recognized you! Newt, you could be the key in getting her back her memory!" He looked at her and said, "We can't trick her into doing anything she doesn't want to." Queenie looked at him and said, "Sweety, she thought you were attractive as soon as you walked in the room, there's no way she'll pass up the chance of anything."

 

He looked at the wall, deep in thought. A nurse walked up and said to Queenie, "You sure you'd like her to return home with you? It'll be a lot of trouble." The blonde nodded and the nurse rushed off. Newt turned to her and said, "We're taking her home?" Queenie only gestured towards Tina's room. He knew it was his job to tell Tina. He sighed and stepped into her room. Tina looked at him and playfully said, "Back again?"

 

He smiled and sat down next to her on the bed. She studied him carefully. He looked at his feet. Tina spoke softly, "You're my fiance?" He nodded, trying to fight off the sadness rising inside of him. He needed to tell her. She looked at him, sensing his need for her. She gingerly put her arms around him. He put his face in her neck, just like he had done so many times before. She sighed with relief, like she had expected him to move away. He whispered, "I missed this."

 

He slid his arms around her waist. She shakily spoke, "We used to be in love, right?" He whispered, "For you it's that way, used to be. For me it's the fact that i'm still loving you.." She pulled away slightly and he looked at her. She looked him in the eye and said, "Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are?" He blushed and said, "You have, multiple times." She smiled and leaned forward slightly. She whispered, "Well it's true.." He tried to fight the urge but it was too strong. He kissed her softly. She didn't seem to want to push him away, more like pull him towards her.

 

He looked her in the eye and said, "Queenie and I have decided we're going to take you to the manor." Tina looked confused and said, "Manor?" He smiled and said, "Our house." She looked excited. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw the house again. Queenie walked in to the two of them being extremely close. She cleared her throat and they both looked at her. She gestured for Newt to talk to her outside and he promised Tina he'd be back.

 

They stood in the hall and Queenie said, "Whatever you just did caused a major spark in her memory." He smiled and Queenie said, "If I do this" She scratched her neck, "I means there was a spark. The paperwork is finished, go get Tina." He nodded and walked back in Tina's room. She stood up at his arrival. He held out his hand and she took it. He smoothed down her hair and kissed her softly. She looked at him and said, "Time to go?" He nodded and the two of them walked out of the room, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh.. So adorable! You go Newtina!


End file.
